Dead and Buried
by KC Clark
Summary: Danny finds out about Lindsey's past and goes to see her. What could possibly happen? DL Romance with slight Angst. Decided to make it a oneshot.


**Dead and Buried**

**Summary: What happens when Danny does some digging and finds out what really happened all those years ago to Lindsey? Danny/Lindsey R&R.**

**Author's Note: This is my first CSI: New York fanfic. I am a Danny and Lindsey shipper all the way. Rated M for sexual content and strong language. I also don't know where Lindsey is really from or what really happened but this is my spin on it.**

**Chapter 1: The Truth Unfolds**

CSI Danny Messer wanted until everyone had left for the night before he sat down behind his desk and booted up his computer. He was going to find out what was going on with Lindsey or else. After he'd heard about her breaking down in autopsy he had known that he had to find out what was going on with her. He also knew that she would appreciate him digging around but he had to know and she wasn't going to tell him.

Pulling up the internet he googled her name. The results that popped up were mainly old newspaper articles from her hometown in Montana that showed her and some other girls graduating from high school and one of her graduating from college. He scrolled to the bottom and there was what he was looking for. Opening the link a picture of a very young, very distraught Lindsey came into focus along with a two page article. He quickly scanned the article and his eyes widened when he found what he was looking for. The first part of the article was about the girls but about middle way down the page began the real story.

Three girls coming home from a party at a friends house when they had been attacked by an unknown male. Two of the girls had been killed but Lindsey had survived with a gunshot wound and she had been raped. As he read on Danny found out that the man had been disguised in a black sky mask and a black jacket. The girls hadn't even seen him coming in the darkness that had befallen the woods through which they had walked. Danny felt white hot rage form in his veins then suddenly his blood began to run cold with the thought that someone had touched Lindsey and rapped her. He quickly clicked off the article and turned off his computer.

Getting up he grabbed his coat and walked toward the front doors of the crime lab. He when his feet hit the concrete and the sun beat down on him he felt sick to his stomach. How could the sun shine when he had just found out what he had? How could the world just go on when such a beautiful woman had been victimized? He didn't know but it did. It always did. You would figure he'd be used to it by now. But damn it, this was Lindsey, _his _Lindsey, she wasn't just some random girl off the street. He knew her, had talked to her, worked with her everyday. He was in love with her.

His pace picked up as he walked down the street aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going he just let his feet carry him. More than once on his walk he was almost hit by one of New York's famous cabbies. Before he knew it he had walked all the way to Lindsey's apartment. He stopped and looked up at the window he knew all too well lead to her bedroom. She would be up there asleep probably. He could just imagine her in those cute Hello Kitty PJ's she had curled in the middle of her large king sized bed with the blue comforter.

Would she be sleeping peacefully or was she having a nightmare about her past. God, now that he now that he knew about this he was never going to stop worrying about her. He thought he had talked himself out of loving her so much, sure he would admit it to himself on occasion but he had tried to talk himself out of it. She obviously didn't have room for him in her life, no matter how much he tried to get her to make room for him. She wouldn't budge. But that didn't make the feelings go away.

He stared at the window and saw the shift of something in front of it. Then the window opened and Lindsey pocked her head out and tipped her head up to the sun. She was wearing her Hello Kitty PJ's and she must have just gotten out of the shower because her mane of brown hair fell in damp waves around her face. She had her eyes closed and Danny's heart squeezed in his chest as if an invisible fist had just reached inside and took a hold of it. God she was so beautiful.

She smiled and turned her head down to look at the people who rushed by on their way to and from work. She spotted him and frowned.

"Danny?" She said and he raised his hand and waved. He gestured toward the door and she nodded stepping away from the window to buzz him in. He climbed the front steps and waited for the buzzer to go off before he opened the door and walked inside and up the staircase that lead to the second floor where her apartment was located at the end of the hall.

When he reached the door she was standing there with it open and the frown still on her face. She watched as he got closer and then suddenly he was right there in front of her, just a few inches away from her and she could feel his body heat. Lindsey became very aware of the fact that she was wearing her PJ's and that they were not exactly the most appropriate thing in the world. She stepped back and let him into her apartment. She didn't want to but from the look on Danny's face he was hear on a mission and she didn't want her neighbors seeing her dirty laundry.

She turned and walked back over to the window and pulled it shut. She latched the lock and when she turned back around Danny was watching her and tears were in his eyes. There was anger in his eyes and she felt her stomach drop all the way to her feet. He knew.

She could see it in his eyes. He knew what had happened to her and her friends, Tiffany and Danielle. She swallowed. How? She was sure that her parents had had the file sealed to protect her. She didn't know of any other way he could have found out.

"I know." He said simply and walked toward her. He started to reach out and stopped himself. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to offend her. Should he offer his comfort or should he just let her be? So he just stood there and stared at her and watched as she slowly nodded her head.

"I know that you do." She looked up at him and felt anger pulse through her. "How…how did you find out?" She asked her voice trembling with barely contained rage. Why the hell was she mad?

"The internet." She nodded and turned away from him. He watched as she looked from side to side and not finding anything to comfort her she turned on him again.

"The internet. So you went digging around for information on me. Why?" Her eyes burned with unshed tears that she absolutely refused to shed in front of him.

"Because I wanted to know and you wouldn't tell me, or anyone for that matter." He said his voice now holding the tone of barely contained rage.

"Are you the only one who knows?" He nodded. "Thank God for small miracles." She muttered and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" He asked walking over and sitting down beside her. He reached for her hand but she jerked it away.

"I don't want your comfort Danny. I don't need it. That happened a long time ago I have moved on. What happened doesn't affect me anymore." She lied; Danny knew it and he told her so.

"That's not what I heard." When her head snapped up and she stared at him he elaborated. "I heard about your breakdown in autopsy today. Word gets around fast in the lab."

"Apparently." She said folding her arms across her chest and looking off toward the far wall. What was she supposed to say to him? He didn't need to know about the attack. It wasn't any of his business, no matter how much he thought it was.

"I didn't mean to come here. I just started walking and the next thing I know here I am. I'm sorry about going behind your back and looking up stuff on you but I had to know." This time when he reached out she let him take her hand and she felt him give it a small squeeze. She sighed and closed her eyes.

It actually felt good that someone knew about what had happened. She knew that he couldn't know much her parents had made sure that the papers never printed some of the things that had happened. When they'd caught the guy the police had barely been able to keep her father from storming into the police station and taking the guys head off of his shoulders. She felt Danny shift closer to her and opened her eyes to look at him. He was leaning next to her with his head back against the cushions of the couch. His eyes were closed; she could help but think of how handsome he looked when he was absolutely exhausted.

Without realizing it she brought her hand up and took off his glasses, folded them up and put them on the end table beside her couch. Then her hand came back up and she traced the line of his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and looked down at her and she smiled at him.

Lindsey's eyes traveled over his face with her hands and finally came to rest on that ridiculously beautiful mouth of his. She bent forward and pressed a kiss to his lips felling him shift. She pulled back and looked down at him. His eyes still had tears in them but he didn't look quite so sad.

"I didn't come her to offer you comfort sex Montana. I came here to offer you comfort nothing else." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know." She whispered to him as she put her hand over his heart and felt the steady beat underneath it. "You're not that kind of man." Danny pulled back and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked rubbing her back, the move made her feel childish but safe and comforted all at the same time.

"The kind that takes advantage of a girl in a vulnerable situation." She sat up and looked over at him. He was so damn handsome, more handsome than a man had the right to be. "There's a reason I don't tell people about what happened. I don't want the vulnerability that comes with it. Would you really have felt the same way about me if I'd have come out and told you when we first met." She paused and watched as Danny considered it but before he could get a word in she continued. "No, you would have been all weird around me and I didn't want that. I wanted to be respected. I didn't want my boss to pick and choose my cases because they might bring back some god awful memory. I can handle myself just fine but it's just hard sometimes." He nodded and looked around the apartment. He'd been here before but it seemed different now. The lack of family photos and things that other people would have held dear made since to him. She'd wanted to sever the connection to her past.

"You don't have to be afraid around me Montana. I'm not going to treat you any differently than before. I just wanted to know." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer to him. She felt so good in his arms that he couldn't imagine her ever not being there. "I just wanted you to let me in." She closed her eyes and this times he moved her head from his shoulder to his chest, placing her head over his heart and listening to the strong and steady beat.

"I love you Danny." She whispered as she laid there and looked off toward the other wall of her apartment. She felt him stiffen and then relax.

"I love you too Montana." He whispered back and kissed her hair. She felt her eyelids drop and let a yawn escape before she had time to pull it back. Danny chuckled and reached around pulling her up and into his arms. He carried her down to her bedroom and laid her down, arranging her carefully on the bed covering her all the way up to her neck. He started to move away but she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." She said scooting over in the bed and patting the space she'd made.

"Are you sure?" When she grunted he took that as a sign she was. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull off his socks. He stood again and dropped his coat over the back of a chair beside the bed. He reached for the hem of his shirt but stopped. Should he leave it on or take it off. Lindsey sat up and looked at him. She crawled out of the bed and made the decision for him plus she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down living him in nothing but his boxer-briefs. She turned away from him and climbed back in the bed holding her arms out to him. He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to sleep baby." He whispered as he held her close and looked up at the ceiling. She smiled and put her head on his chest feeling the slight dusting of chest hair tickle the side of her face.

"Goodnight Danny." She whispered into the darkness her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Goodnight Lindsey." With that they both closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep. A deep sleep like neither of them had had before now. Wasn't it amazing what love could do for you?

**THE END/TO BE CONTINUED?**

I haven't decided what to do with this one so let me know what you think. Should I leave it as it is or move on with it? Please let me know by leaving me a review or sending me a private message to tiffany. Peace out.

-KC


End file.
